


What Goes Around [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Beta Pairing: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Eventual Happy Ending, FWB to OTP, Family, Friends With Benefits, Good Peter Hale, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kate Argent is the worst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Revenge, for the first few chapters at least, hunters featuring as serial killers, kid stiles, or more accurately, ruthlessly protective and out for revenge Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Well,” Stiles says, “if they’re going to hunt werewolves, I’m going to hunt them.”It’s a ridiculous statement from a ten-year-old, but he’s obviously one hundred percent sincere. For the first time since the fire, Peter feels life stir inside him, feels purpose. It’s kismet, clearly. He’ll never meet the child he would have had with Olivia. Instead he’s met this boy, this brilliant, determined, cynical child with a world of potential.Peter kneels down in front of him so they’re at eye level. “How do you feel about doing that together?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 49
Kudos: 145
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	What Goes Around [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Goes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560651) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Total Length** : 7:53:47  
>  **Music** : _Welcome to the Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance and _No Jesus Christ_ by Seether  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Zip File | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Series Zip | 7:53:47 |  [Zip File](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/TeenWolf/What%20Goes%20Around.zip) (328 MB)  
  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 29:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%201.mp3) (20.7 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 20:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%202.mp3) (14.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 31:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%203.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 27:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%204.mp3) (19.0 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 25:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%205.mp3) (17.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 31:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%206.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 34:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%207.mp3) (24.1 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 27:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%208.mp3) (19.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 31:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%209.mp3) (22.0 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 27:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (19.4 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 35:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (24.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 28:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (19.8 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 23:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (16.7 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 28:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (19.9 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 33:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (23.2 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 36:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/WhatGoesAround/What%20Goes%20Around%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (25.7 MB) | 


End file.
